


Into You

by marichatting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Lance loves the song "Into You" by Ariana Grande. One day, when everyone except Keith and him has left the castle, he starts singing it.





	

"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe."

Keith glances up from his book in confusion when he hears Lance's voice echoing from down the hall.

"And all I wanna do is to fall in deep."

Keith furrows his brow. Lance knows he's here, doesn't he? All the others left for a few hours, but Keith and Lance didn't.

"But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line."

Hesitantly, he closes his book.

"So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice."

Slowly, he stands from his bed.

"Oh baby, look what you started!"

Keith smirks, slowly making his way to the door.

"The temperature's rising in here, is this gonna happen?"

Keith opens his door, slowly and quietly.

"Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, ooooooh."

Keith tiptoes down the hall.

"Before I make a move, ooooooh."

Keith arrives at Lance's bedroom door just as the other boy reaches the chorus.

"So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it."

Keith nearly has to bite his own fist to keep from laughing at the ridiculous sight before him. Lance is dancing around in his room, loudly singing "Into You" by Ariana Grande.

"A little less conversation and a little more touch my body."

Keith almost chokes on his own breath when Lance sensually runs his hands down his body.

"'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."

Keith realizes with a start how suggestively Lance is dancing.

"Got everyone watchin' us, so baby let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it."

Keith feels his face warm slightly from the sight.

"A little less conversation and a little more touch my body."

Keith is blushing furiously at this point.

"'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."

Keith becomes increasingly frustrated and annoyed with himself when Lance reaches the second verse of the song and he finds he is unable to keep himself from blushing. He doesn't know why- it's not like he likes Lance or anything!

Lance gets to the chorus again. Keith's face burns, and he wants to leave, but he can't move. He is fixated by Lance's dancing, and no matter what his brain is saying, he can't look away. He's totally straight, though.

"Tell me what you came here for."

Lance's singing becomes more powerful, and he's actually a pretty good singer.

"'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more."

Then again, what really is sexuality? Why can't all humans be attracted to all genders? If a group of "straight" people had all their memories erased and were put on an island together with no religion and no social norms, how many of them would actually be straight?

"I'm on the edge with no control, and I need, I need you to know, you to know, ooooooooooooh."

Lance reaches the chorus a third time, and Keith wants to hit himself for the continuous blushing. He might not be quite as straight as he originally thought.

Lance gets to the outro, sings it flawlessly, and ends the song with a flourish.

He sighs contentedly. "So, what did you think?"

Keith nearly falls over when Lance turns and looks him right in the eye.

"You- you knew I was there?"

Lance rolls his eyes. "Duh. You weren't very stealthy."

"I- I-" Keith stutters. "Sorry. I'll just... go now."

Keith turns and tries to return to his bedroom, face burning, but Lance stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Keith, seriously," Lance says, pulling the red paladin back toward him. "What did you think?"

"You were- um-" Keith stutters, internally debating whether or not he should tell the truth- that Lance's singing and dancing is making Keith question his sexuality and have an identity crisis. "You were... really good."

Lance's eyes light up with glee. "Really?" Keith nods, and Lance beams from ear to ear. He's acting like an excited kid- it's cute.

Keith has decided that he is definitely not straight.

"I guess an encore is required, then," Lance says gleefully.

Keith's eyes widen. "Um, no, that's all right-"

"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe."

Lance starts singing and dancing again, and Keith is helpless.

"And all I wanna do is to fall in deep."

Keith feels his face turn an impossibly deeper shade of red when Lance makes eye contact with him.

"But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line. So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice."

Lance smirks at Keith. Keith wants to kill him.

"Oh baby, look what you started! The temperature's rising in here, is this gonna happen?"

Or kiss him.

"Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, ooooooh."

Kissing is good.

"Before I make a move, oooooh."

A grinning Lance suddenly takes Keith by the hands and tries to get the flustered black-haired boy to dance with him.

"So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it."

Lance tugs on Keith's hands, but Keith stubbornly refuses to dance, his face still burning.

"A little less conversation and a little more touch my body."

Keith lets up a little, swaying only slightly and letting the other boy lead him around just a little bit.

"'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."

Keith lets go some more and starts to really dance.

"Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, so baby, don't let them see it."

Lance twirls Keith, and Keith laughs.

"A little less conversation and a little more touch my body."

Keith feels like his face is going to combust when Lance pulls his hands to wrap around the slightly-taller boy's waist. Lance pulls them closer together.

"'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."

Lance doesn't continue, staring at Keith. Keith gulps nervously.

Their lips collide. Keith's stomach is doing flips. Lance's lips are soft against his, and they move together in a perfect rhythm. Keith is giddy and, in that moment, he knows for sure that he is definitely not straight.

***

A couple hours later, all of the paladins are eating dinner together, and Lance is smirking at Keith across the table and humming "Into You."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
